I Could Get Used To This
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: La mañana después de la escena final de "The First Time". Klaine. Spoilers 3x05. Traducción. One-shot.


_Nada de esto me pertenece. Glee es de Fox y Ryan Murphy y yo que sé quién más. Y la historia original es de NightRose131. Sólo es mía la traducción._

* * *

><p><strong>I Could Get Used To It <strong>

_(Podría acostumbrarme a esto)_

Un rayo de sol brillando a través de la ventana de su habitación despertó a Blaine la mañana siguiente. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, abriendo los ojos aturdido por la brillante luz del sol.

Para encontrar un espacio vacío a su lado.

Internamente se asustó por un momento, cada vez más despierto. Rápidamente hizo un balance de los acontecimientos de esa noche, después de la obra. Él y Kurt se habían pasado por Breadstix, sólo para decir felicitaciones a los actores y el equipo antes de hacer una salida apresurada, que había ganado un guiño y un "A por todas, Hummel!" de Santana. Luego vino el corto trayecto de regreso a su casa, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que habrían roto más de veinte leyes de tránsito, si no hubiera sido por Kurt jugando con una de sus manos durante todo el viaje. Entonces llegaron a la casa, subieron las escaleras, hablaron, y _oh.  
><em>  
>Blaine sintió la sonrisa extenderse por su rostro al recordar la noche anterior. Un rubor suave subió a su rostro cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama por un momento, suspirando sin aliento y pasando sus manos por el pelo, que se había liberado del gel, gracias que Kurt había pasado sus dedos por él toda la noche. Las partes más íntimas de la noche comenzaron a filtrarse en su mente, y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente al recordar el tacto y los gemidos y la <em>fricción.<em>

Pero lo que de verdad ocupaba su mente eran los _sentimientos_. Porque, después de una evaluación interna, que se sentía bien. Perfecto, incluso. No había rastro de arrepentimiento o vergüenza en su sistema, sólo la sensación de ser amado y querido y ... _todo_. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se apoyó en su brazo de nuevo, buscando a Kurt por la habitación. Obviamente no se había ido esa mañana, y un rápido vistazo al cuarto de baño le dijo que él no estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, preparándose para levantarse, cuando se fijó en un pequeño pedazo de papel de su mesita de noche, escrito con la cursiva impecable de Kurt.  
><em><br>__Buenos días, mi amor. No quería despertarte. Estoy abajo haciendo el desayuno. __X._

Blaine miró con adoración la nota, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y mariposas en su estómago. Se levantó rapidamente y se dirigió a su armario, poniéndose una camiseta blanca limpia y ropa interior. Se cepilló los dientes y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo, deshaciéndose del resto del gel con un poco de agua.

En cuanto llegó al final de la escalera, dos de sus sentidos se sobrecargaron: el olfato y la vista. Olfato a causa de la pila creciente de tortitas que había al lado de Kurt en la vitrocerámica, y vista debido a que el chico estaba usando _su_ camiseta blanca de botones con su ropa interior, su pelo estaba perfectamente despeinado y todo en lo que Blaine podía pensar era que_ podría acostumbrarme a esto_. Y la idea de despertar con Kurt y preparar el desayuno con él y vivir juntos de repente parecía mucho más realista en ese momento, en que podía hacerse la imagen mental perfectamente.

Tampoco pudo evitar la ligera punzada de orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de la postura un tanto rígida de su novio.

Se dirigió hacia Kurt, intentando hacer poco ruido antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionar la barbilla en la curva de su cuello.

"Buenos días", susurró en voz baja. Kurt hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de la garganta, sonriendo mientras deslizaba el montón acabado de tortitas a la pila a su lado. Agarró la taza de la mezcla y virtió lo que quedaba de la masa.

"Buenos días", respondió. "Dormiste bien?"

"Perfectamente", dijo Blaine suavemente. "¿A qué hora te levantaste?"

Sintió a Kurt encogerse de hombros en su abrazo. "Sólo alrededor de treinta, cuarenta minutos antes que tú", respondió, haciendo girar la espátula en la mano. Blaine canturreó en respuesta, dejando fugaces besos sobre su garganta antes de mordisquear suavemente su oreja. La espátula cayó sobre el mostrador cuando Kurt levantó su mano para agarrar ligeramente los rizos de Blaine, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento. Se retorció en los brazos de Blaine, acunando su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo. Blaine gimió un poco en la parte posterior de la garganta al degustar el chocolate en los labios de Kurt de haber mordisqueado chips de chocolate al hacer las tortitas. La lengua de Kurt trazó el contorno de sus labios suavemente, y Blaine le atrajo hacia sí, tratando de pegarse lo máximo posible a su novio, antes de que Kurt le apartase, riendo sin aliento.

"Más tarde", susurró, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo la espátula. Blaine hizo un sonido de descontento, dando un paso adelante para besar su garganta otra vez. Kurt suspiró feliz, pero empujó a Blaine de nuevo. "Sabes que no hay mejor modo de bajar el calentón que que la casa se incendie porque se me quemaron las tortitas", dijo, lanzando una mirada a Blaine encima del hombro.

Blaine suspiró, pero obedeció, contento de ver a su novio espolvorear algo de chocolate en cada tortita, volviendo a sentir la calidez en su corazón. "¿Sabes?", murmuró, "Podría acostumbrarme a esto."

Kurt lo miró por un momento, sonriendo. "¿Te refieres a que te haga el desayuno? Porque, cariño, esto no pasa todos los días", dijo bromeando.

Blaine rió. "¡No!" , dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bueno, algo así, supongo", dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con la mirada perdida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Kurt mientras volteaba un par de tortitas.

"Quiero decir", la voz de Blaine se apagó un momento, pensando. "Esto, creo," dijo, señalando entre ellos dos. "Despertar juntos, pasar la mañana juntos, ese tipo de cosas", murmuró, mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado.

Kurt acunó su mejilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, dejando un beso en sus labios. "Hey, yo también pienso sobre eso."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Blaine, esperanzado.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención a las tortitas y deslizando la última de la cacerola. "Todo el tiempo, en realidad. A pesar de que" su tono se volvió especulativo, "espero que no te acostumbres a esta situación particular. Todavía estoy dolorido por lo de anoche", explicó.

Blaine sonrió con aire de suficiencia por un momento, luego se echó hacia atrás en la encimera de enfrente. "Sabes que siempre podemos intercambiar lugares la próxima vez", sugirió con fingida indiferencia.

Kurt se congeló en sus acciones antes de continuar poco a poco. Se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina y apagó el fogón, moviendo la sartén al fregadero al lado de la vitrocerámica. En ese punto, la pausa se había extendido demasiado y Blaine comenzó a entrar en pánico. "Kurt", conmenzó impaciente.

"¿Es eso una invitación?" preguntó Kurt, interrumpiéndolo.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Q-qué?" balbuceó.

Kurt miró por encima del hombro, levantando una ceja perfecta. "He dicho: ¿Es eso una invitación?"

Blaine arqueó las cejas, pero sólo sonrió insinuante, llendo hacia Kurt para tomar la pila de tortitas. "Si quieres que lo sea", le susurró al oído. Oyó a Kurt tragar saliva y una mano lo detuvo justo antes de que agarrase el plato. Miró a Kurt a los ojos, que tenían las pupilas un poco dilatadas con lujuria.

"Olvídate de las tortitas", murmuró, y Blaine arqueó una ceja porque _ Kurt siempre se empeña en comer su comida mientras todavía está caliente_. "La podemos calentar más tarde. O algo así. En este momento, puedo pensar en cosas más importantes que hacer."

Y Blaine sólo tuvo tiempo para sonreír en respuesta antes de que Kurt una sus labios con fuerza, y gemir cuando la lengua de Kurt se enredó con la suya, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para tirar de él más cerca.

_Sí_, pensó, _podría acostumbrarme a esto._

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.<strong> Cuándo leí esta historia, lo único que pensé fue "Esto es lo que imaginaba". Y casi. Me los imaginaba despertando juntos, pero tienen toda la vida para eso, ¿no?


End file.
